transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Go go Ramjet
Unicron's Head Inside this once-proud head, a larger chamber opens before you. It is dimly lit by violet-tinged starlight, with shadowed tunnels and crevices that lead to unknown regions. There is an almost expectant stillness in the air. Those with much to fear from Unicron might imagine a faraway voice carried upon the silence, whispering threats from beyond the grave. But those who had a different experience with the Chaos Bringer might hear a word of reassurance echoing in the dim chamber. Any tunnels that might lead beyond this chamber have been collapsed by the explosion that took Unicron's life. This quiet chamber of remembrance is all that is left of the mighty Unicron. Unicron's head. Once the mind of a being of godlike power. Then the Sweep-infested moon of Cybertron. But now... now it is the bastion of a new glorious age. For while guards stealthily move about, setting up equipment and readouts, Galvatron himself sits in the centre, atop a mighty throne carved from the remains of Unicron's mind. Ramjet carefully navigates his way into the head cavity. His fingers half-clenched, ready to open fire on the slightest thing that looks wrong. He doesn't seem to find it, but he looks awfully spooked as he makes his way inside. "....!" Ramjet blinks in surprise as he steps in, to see Galvatron sitting up on high. "Hail, Galvatron!" He shouts, saluting with a fist to his shoulder. Galvatron simply glares down at Ramjet from his pedestal, optics burning like fire as his face sits in shadow. "Well?" he growls softly, his cannon glinting a heady orange in the murky light. "I was told Prime had been found. Where are Cyclonus and Thunderwing. Why have they not dragged his battered carcass here to my feet to beg for his meagre life?" "Hh.. they failed, my Lord." Ramjet reports. He neglects to mention they all failed but then, hey, he shouldn't be responsible for the total lack of discipline that's plaguing the Empire these days. Or at least he hopes he shouldn't be. Not that he's the poster-robot for discipline, given his predilection for drinking himself stupid in between duty shifts. "Lord Cyclonus will need extensive repairs. Commander Thunderwing is missing in action and Rodimus Prime has returned to the Autobots. Furthermore.. hnnh... we have been unable to discover Megatron's true identity." Galvatron rises to his feet, his cannon flaring up and sending blast after blast out that punctuate his every screamed word. "WHAT -*THOOM*- TREACHERY -*THOOM*- IS -*THOOM*- THIS? -*THOOM*-" Several gumbies and highly expensive pieces of equipment are smelted beyond repair. Galvatron slowly sits down again. "I am ANGRY Ramjet, very ANGRY" he intones darkly, slipping his face back into shadow again. "The only reward for failure is /death/" On reflex, Ramjet throws his arms up to futively protect his head. The light of energy-blasts reflect off his plating as they go off, and after several shots, he comes to realize they weren't directed for him. Lowering his arms, Ramjet looks around, noticing the equipment and robots ruined by Galvatron's legendary temper. Ramjet shudders. "Hnn.. m-my apologies, Lord Galvatron. I did not come to brief you in exchange for a reward. I came to know what next step I must take to secure your foothold in the Empire." Galvatron continues to glare down at Ramjet, his optics set, his cannon arm resting on his throne, but also pointed at Ramjet's head. "The pieces are in place, and the time for overt action is near. Use any means necessary to find my enemies and crush them mercilessly. Prepare New Crystal City for my coming by /salting the earth/. Let them know fear before I break them utterly." A smirk crosses his face as he strokes his chin. "Do not fail me again, /AIR COMMANDER/" A big purple space-gun silently glides into Unicron's head before transforming back into the infamous cycloptic Decepticon known as Shockwave. A cursory exam of the area before making his way further inside. His heavy footsteps can be heard from afar as the guy is not know for being a sneaky-sneaky type. Cyclonus is two halves sitting at either side of Galvatron :( The initial jumpiness within Ramjet subsides. His thoughts stray toward the distant past, some ten-odd million years ago on the metal planet below. Fear, said Instructor Macabre, is your weapon. Fear is for your enemies to feel and for you to thrive on. To feel fear is to be weak and no Decepticon should ever admit weakness. Steeling himself against the glaring threat of the orange weapon leveled at him, Ramjet bobs his long head in a nod. "We will be ready when you formally declare war on Megatron, milord. Already I have found those amongst Aerospace ever-loyal to you and I will have our finest troopers at your disposal when you set foot on New Crystal City again. I--" Ramjet is interrupted, turning as he is alerted to the sound of heavy footfalls. "Lord Galvatron! Someone approaches!" "Declare war?" Galvatron barks. "Declare war? It will not be war Ramjet, it will be /pest control/. The simple, ruthless, methodical execution of an INFESTATION. If this so-called Megatron create thinks he can upsurp my power, well..." He snaps his head round as Ramjet speaks. "Nnn quite so Ramjet. I would recognise those dull-sounding footsteps anywhere!" He sinks back into his throne. "Shockwave, SHOW YOURSELF. I tire of such trivial games." Shockwave steps into the room "I am not playing any games Lord Galvatron." he says as he moves into open not too far to Ramjet's position. Ramjet takes a step to the side as Shockwave reveals himself. He spares himself any look from the unblinking, mono-optic stare of the Cybertron Commander as he looks to Galvatron. "Commander Shockwave.. showed up.. during the operation that you had Barrage and I accompany Thunderwing on," he explains. Galvatron rests his head on a hand as if a bored emperor, as he surveys the new arrival. "Wonderful. Always wanting to get in the way." He waves a hand dismissively at Shockwave as his gumbies scurry about trying to repair the fallen Cyclonus. "Kill him" he orders Ramjet, in a voice half-bored. Ramjet points his arm-mounted rifles at Shockwave. Fingers half-clenched in ready-to-fire position. This would make a fine comic-book cover! "I must say I was...doubtful when Thunderwing told me he was working for you. I had to see it for myself, having trouble with trusting him after his last appearance. This event has enormous ramification as to the true identity of this 'Megatron' and..." He stops mid explanation firing up his nuclear reactor which kinda sounds like the proton packs from Ghostbusters. The head slowly turns towards Ramjet silent as ever while his processor lays out the various scenarios before him. *DING* Suitable conclusion has been reached. With surprising speed for someone his size, Shockwave dashes towards Ramjet, grabbing an arm trying to fling the Decepticon into the nearby wall. Nothing too harsh but a decent warning. Shockwave succeeds in grasping Ramjet, throwing him off-balance. Galvatron throws back his head and roars with laughter as the two grapple, clapping slowly, the light glinting off his cannon. "Good, good! I see I am not disappointed. Ramjet, you may stop trying to commit suicide now." His optics shine in the darkness. "I trust I can count on your support when the time comes, Shockwave. It is, of course, the only LOGICAL course of action." "Oh, huh?" Ramjet looks up, having then looked away for a moment as he waited for Shockwave to speak up. That way he would've said something relevant for Galvatron to spare his life. However, running scenarios against a Decepticon who never intended to shoot in the first place, having been through this run-around enough times to know, must take a long time. Maybe Shockwave should look into some processing upgrades. "Hey, what are you doing!" Ramjet shouts at Shockwave, who develops grabbiness after taking the better part of a mega-cycle to decide on an action. He is then tossed against a wall. Okay. Maybe Ramjet should reconsider shooting Shockwave. Shockwave turns to Galvatron "Of course. What would be illogial would be to leave the might and ressources of the empire in the hands of an outsider. This -IS- a serious security breach. I will keep a closer watch on what the usurper is doing." Yeah Shox rarely gets physical but given Galv's love for the guy, you can't blame him for thinking he might be serious. "Could you have said that without manhandling me?" Ramjet mutters. Shockwave turns to Ramjet //Verbal jab process initiated// "For someone who makes a hobby of ramming his enemies, you sure complain alot for some very light manhandling." He turns his optics towards Cyclonus "This is going to be delicate."